The Bartender
by Fumika Anne
Summary: AU.Orihime and Ulquiorra have drunk sex. Warning: Explict Lemon.


"I'd like another one, please," a drunken Orihime slurred as she waved some money in the bartender's face.

"Here you go, ma'am." The young man said as he set her alcoholic beverage right in front of her.

Orihime continue drinking, trying so desperately to forget about the stressful day she had. She was still wearing her work uniform even though she had gotten fired from her job at the sweets bakery, her boss claimed that she was a horrible cook after he almost choked on the bread she had made. It wasn't plain and boring, her bread had personality. It was creative and unique, Orihime thought. Ichigo and Chad never complained about her bread.

"Another one." Orihime said after she had downed all the alcohol that was served to her, there wasn't a single drop left.

The emerald eyed bartender handed her another drink, she seemed like she didn't come to the bars too often, she was only on her third drink and she was shit faced. The alcohol she was drinking wasn't even that strong. Light weights, the bartender thought.

"Darn, I have no more money, eh heh heh." Orihime sadly laughed as she stared at the bartender. He was very attractive, he had bright green eyes and fine black hair that framed his face perfectly. Orihime flashed him a drunken smile.

"Then how will you pay for the drink you just drank?" Ulquiorra asked as he glared at big breasted girl.

"I'll pay you back?" Orihime shrugged, to drunk to really give a shit.

"That won't be necessary, I'll let it slide," Ulquiorra sighed before adding, "Don't let it happen again."

"Thank you very much, uh, what's your name?" Orihime asked as a goofy smile graced her lips.

"Ulquiorra," he said. "You?"

"Inoue Orihime!" She shouted as she raised her hand to shake his. "Pleased to meet you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at her awkward gestures, she was really out of it. Or this was how she normally acted. "Likewise."

"You have a really funny name." Orihime giggled.

Ulquiorra didn't respond to her unintentional insult, he just continued serving people drinks.

"But your name is nothing compared to my friend Ichigo's name. Gosh, his name just cracks me up, hahaha." Orihime laughed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Orihime smiled. "How do you know him?"

"Work."

"Ichigo goes here to drink?" Orihime asked, wide eyed.

"No. He doesn't drink." Ulquiorra stated. "I used to work with him at the Unagiya shop."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, this job pays more. So I quit. The manager was utterly ridiculous, anyway." Ulquiorra explained.

"Ha. My former manager was ridiculous too. He fired me today because he thinks I'm a terrible cook. Can you believe that? He has no taste in creative and unique food." Orihime vented.

"So, how are you going to get home? You're drunk and you've got no money to ride the bus home." Ulquiorra stated.

"Gee, haven't really thought about that yet. I walked here, but I'm not sure how to get back." Orihime slurred.

"My shift ends," Ulquiorra glanced at the clock hung on the wall. "Right about now. I could give you a ride, if you'd like."

"Really?" Orihime asked in delight.

"Yes, I suppose."

* * *

"You're telling me that you don't remember where you live?" Ulquiorra asked in a slightly irritated tone as he drove his car down the road.

"I'm sorry. I just don't remember. You can just drop me off here." Orihime sighed, not wanting to be a burden to the helpful man.

"If I did so, where would you go?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I don't know." Orihime truthfully answered. Maybe she could just sleep behind a trash can in an alley. She didn't know.

"I guess you'll just have stay with me for a night." Ulquiorra sighed as he turned his car around.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked, mouth slightly open.

"Yeah, you could sleep on the couch." Ulquiorra answered.

It wasn't long before Ulquiorra pulled into the driveway of a pretty nice apartment. He opened his car door and got out, Orihime did the same. Orihime followed Ulquiorra into his apartment. On the inside, it was nice and simple. It was also very clean.

"Nice," Orihime complemented as she stumbled into Ulquiorra's chest. She was a lot more light headed than she had been back at the bar. "Ahaha, sorry."

Ulquiorra studied the girl in front of him, clasping onto his chest. She had apologized, but she had yet to let go of him. Her breasts were pressed up against chest, well at least one of his questions were answered. They were definitely real.

"Your warm." Orihime said as she snuggled into Ulquiorra's chest. Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra, his eyes showed slight confusion. Orihime warm lips made contact with Ulquiorra's neck. She could of sworn she heard him gasp slightly.

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide when Orihime started to suck lightly on his neck. A warm sensation spread through his whole body, the feeling of her tongue on his neck felt simply amazing. She stopped and kissed his cheek, then his lips.

Ulquiorra was hesitant at first, but he eventually responded to Orihime's kisses. There tongues became familiar with each other, they decided on a rhythm that was nice and slow. Ulquiorra put his hands on Orihime's waist, holding her in place while he kissed her some more.

Orihime began to undo the bow around her slender neck, she discarded it and then she undid the buttons her shirt, agonizingly slow as she gazed at Ulquiorra with lust filled eyes.

Ulquiorra's breath hitched as her magnificent tits came into view, they were so big and proud. He'd never seen tits this big before.

"You can touch them, if you'd like." Orihime said in a sultry tone as she arched her chest to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's hands slowly kneaded Orihime's marvelous tits, listening to her moan in approval. His fingers touched her nipples and rubbed them. Orihime face twisted in pure pleasure as he pinched and tweaked her nipples, it felt so good. She ached and burned between her legs.

Ulquiorra sat on his couch and gestured for Orihime to sit on his lap. She straddled him and grinded against his hard on. He slightly moaned, his dick ached to be inside her. Ulquiorra lowered his mouth to one of her nipples while his other hand tweaked the other one. Ulquiorra lapped at her tit and sucked it hard, until the nipple stuck out. He switched sides and gave the other one the same treatment.

"Ah, Ulquiorra." Orihime breathed as she latched her fingers in his hair and massaged his scalp. "Mmm. This feels so good. Damn." Orihime moaned in Ulquiorra's ear.

Ulquiorra continued sucking on her nipples, he put his hand between her legs and rubbed her agonizingly slow. His middle finger traced her clit through the thin fabric of her underwear.

"Take off your skirt." Ulquiorra commanded as he ran a hand through her long auburn hair.

Orihime slid her skirt down her thighs until they pooled around her feet. Ulquiorra helped her and threw them on the floor. Orihime was only in her red lacy underwear, her nipples glistened with Ulquiorra's saliva. She was an orgy of a sight.

"You're so beautiful." Ulquiorra said as he continued to rub her clit through her underwear. He slid his fingers under the hem of her red lacy underwear and began to pull them down, slowly.

Her pussy was glistening with her juices, she was wetter than a water park. His finger rubbed her clit in a circular motion, masterfully.

"Ah! Mmm!" Orihime moaned in intense pleasure, she began to unbutton his work shirt, slowly and teasingly. He shrugged his shirt off when Orihime finished unbuttoning it.

"Your body is amazing." Orihime said in awe as her delicate hands caressed Ulquiorra's muscles.

"So is yours." Ulquiorra stated, his green eyes showed nothing but pure lust.

Orihime smiled at Ulquiorra and began kissing all over his chest, each time she would kiss lower and lower until she was at the hem of his pants. She licked his dick through the fabric of his work pants.

Ulquiorra moaned as he watched her unbutton his pants. He slid his pants off along with his underwear, his dick was so hard for her. She caressed his balls then his shaft. She ran the tip of her thumb on the head of his dick, until he moaned.

Orihime lowered her head down to meet his hard cock, she rubbed her cheek against it then she licked his balls until they were moist with spit. She took his balls all the way in her mouth, she sucked them gently as she jacked him off with her hand. She licked him from his balls to the head of his dick, her tongue swirled around the head. She started sucking on his head, nice and hard. She loved hearing him moan.

"Orihime, I'm going to cum." Ulquiorra moaned as his fingers latched into her hair.

Ulquiorra watched as she took his dick all the way into her mouth, balls deep. He was so close to cumming. Her head bobbed up and down his dick until he cummed. She swallowed it all then kissed the head of his dick.

Ulquiorra stuck his fingers in her pussy, he fingered her hard. She moaned words of encouragement and he continued. She watched him with her half lidded eyes as he fingered her, the pleasure was amazing.

Ulquiorra spread Orihime's legs apart, wide. His tongue licked her, from her behind all the way to her clit. He began lapping at her clip and he fingered her, then her tongue fucked her. He looked her, her eyes rolled back inside her head and she moaning like never before.

"Ulquiorra. I'm cumming. Fuck!" He sucked her clit until she came long and hard all over his face.

Ulquiorra layed Orihime down on his couch and kissed her pussy. He positioned the head of his dick at her entrance and thrusted into her, hard. She moaned and he continued pounding her, he was balls deep inside her pussy. He fucked her hard, with every hump, they were each closer to an orgasm. He thrusted deeper in deeper inside her, hitting all the right spots.

Ulquiorra took one of Orihime's nipples into his mouth and began to suck. God, he loved her tits. She moaned as she latched her fingers in his hair.

"I'm cumming Ulquiorra!" Orihime moaned loudly as she came.

Ulquiorra moaned as he felt her pussy tighten. His dick twitched insider her as he came. His cum seeped from her pussy as he took his dick out.

"Damn. That was so... Wow." Orihime smiled as she shut her eyes.

Ulquiorra rested next to her, on his couch. They were both asleep in no time. Severe fucking was tiring.

* * *

_Soo_... Do you like? Ha, it was probably too dirty lol:) This story could continue, there might be one more chapter. IDK yet. This won't be the only Ulquihime lemon I write:) If you guys have any ideas on what I could write another lemon about, please feel free to vent:)


End file.
